Drystan Roku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Unlike most of the super rookies, Roku doesn't have nor has he came in contact with a devil fruit. Besides that, he still has immense physical abilities. He is able to utilize Haki to its fullest potential, and has an amazing I.Q. of 200. His genius affects his strategies and the way he fights. Physical Abilities Roku has incredible physical strength. All of which come from unknown training methods, and no devil fruit help. He is considered to be on the level of giants in terms of brute strength. It has been shown that he defeated two giants simultaneously, so being on their level is a possibility. He also shows that he has inhuman speed and stamina. He can travel through a large scale island at high speeds without stopping for breaks. This stamina makes him a tough opponent in long battles because he doesn't show fatigue no matter how tired he is. He will push himself to limits beyond his own just to keep going even if it damages his body in the process. His speed and stamina also affect his reflexes. No matter the speed of he attack he finds a way to dodge it. His flexibility helps in this attribute as well. Although it is limited, he can bend and roll his body into different positions. He often takes things to the extreme when he's in danger, by doing extra bounds and flips just to taunt his opponent. Mental Abilities With his amazing I.Q. he is a great strategist. He can formulate a plan based on the situation and prior knowledge of the threat. He can predict moves based on previous encounters, and locate weaknesses in anything. This mental capacity is a threat to all the marines unknown techniques, because he will find a way to beat it almost immediately. Haki Like some of the super rookies, Roku can utilize all three forms of Haki. But unlike the other super rookies he had no idea this ability existed, or that logia types were intangible to physical attacks. Based on the shock he recovered by being told of that hints that he's always been able to use Haki, but hasn't had formal training for it until recently. Busoshoku Haki It is hinted that he had no formal training of Haki, but he's always been able to hit logia types, suggesting that he has always used this form of Haki. He's fought several logia types such as Gasparde and Honey Queen and never had trouble harming them. Although he does possess this form he doesn't harden his body to dense proportions, believing he has no use for it. Kenbunshoku Haki He always believed that he had an unfair edge against his opponents because he knew what was coming next. Like when he and his crew were attacked by Admiral Kizaru and narrowly escaped. He predicted his moves and knew that they were surrounded so he sent his crew to flew to Sabaody and hide while he fought the navy on his own. The battle was interrupted when the Gear Pirates returned from the future. Haoshoku Haki There has been only one instance where Roku had utilized this form of Haki. During the Battle Royale Arc, it was a four way fight with Kent, Rosa, Leone, and Himself. He was preoccupied with his battle with Kent, when he saw Leone cut Rosa in half he unleashed this form for the very first time. Most of the audience was knocked unconscious, and he went on a rampage against Leone. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character Category:Character Subpages